


Never Let You Go

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Office Sex, Smut, because xiukai are whipped for each other, but who isnt for minseok, jongin is a lil mess, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Harboring a huge crush on one of the co-CEOs of the company you’re looking to work in is probably not the smartest thing one could do, but here Jongin is. Hopeless and terribly,terriblyattracted.





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> more xiukaiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> writing this was so much fun!!!! i couldnt find a better title though sigh
> 
> as always, thanks to my beta for looking this over and cheering me on! i love you!
> 
> enjoy!!!

Jongin falls into his chair, carelessly dropping his backpack on the desk of his cubicle space, one hand rubbing tiredly at his eyes. 

In the cubicle next to his, Chanyeol, faint bruises on the skin under his eyes matching Jongin’s, gives him a sympathetic look. “Another late night dealing with flow charts?” 

Jongin lets his hand fall, blinking at the too bright fluorescent lights stinging his eyes. “Yeah,” he sighs and straightens up, turning on his company provided computer. “And spreadsheets.  _All_ the spreadsheets. I need to give Baekhyun the printed copy by nine.”  

Chanyeol hums in understanding as he scribbles on his own paperwork, glasses sliding down his nose. “Did you finish the dissertation for Mr Jung?”  

Jongin shoots his head up, looking at his friend with wide eyes. “Fuck,” he curses under his breath. “I completely forgot about it. When is it due?” 

Chanyeol looks over, small grimace curling one side of his mouth. “Today.” 

“ _Fuck_.”

“At midnight,” Chanyeol is quick to reassure. “You can still make it on time, you were almost done anyway.” 

Jongin sighs morosely. “Great.” 

He can say goodbye to the free, relaxing night he has been dreaming of since Monday. His heart hurts as he thinks about the warm bubble bath he’ll never have, but he quickly shakes himself though, getting to work on his tasks for the day. As a full-time student, juggling classes and a three days a week internship that stretches until ten pm more often than not is hard, but corporate business doesn’t wait for anyone. 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol mumbles around the pen between his teeth as he types, distractedly landing a pat on Jongin’s shoulder. “Just have a pot of coffee at the ready and you’ll be fine.” 

Jongin makes a disgusted noise as he pulls up the spreadsheets file on his screen and sends it to the printer. “ _Never_ ,” he says and with that he heads off towards the print room.  

He leans his shoulder against the wall as he waits for his photocopies, staring unseeingly down at the printer, sleepy eyes blinking heavily.

“Good morning.” 

Jongin jolts at the sudden sound of that voice, soft and velvety, so close to his ear and he quickly straightens up, heart doing a pathetic flop in his chest when he looks up to see Kim Minseok standing beside him with a small, genuine smile curving his lips, looking so ungodly handsome in his fitted three pieces suit, the fabric of his navy blue jacket tight across his shoulders and arms. His blonde hair is perfectly styled and parted to the side over his forehead, and he’s so awfully close that Jongin can smell the mouth watering scent of his cologne. 

Harboring a huge crush on one of the co-CEOs of the company you’re looking to work in is probably not the smartest thing one could do, but here Jongin is. Hopeless and terribly, _terribly_ attracted. He’s been since orientation day two months ago, when he saw Minseok entering the presentations room after his partners Zhang Yixing and Kim Junmyeon, capturing Jongin’s attention completely and, as of yet, never letting it go. 

“G-Good morning, sir,” he says and inwardly curses himself for stuttering. 

Minseok’s smile widens just that tad bit more and Jongin swallows. 

“Are these for Baekhyun?” Minseok asks, glancing down at the growing pile of papers on the printer tray. 

“Uh, yeah,” Jongin mumbles dumbly, dragging his eyes away from Minseok’s pink mouth, his plump bottom lip and the cut of his cupid bow irresistible. He clears his throat. “I mean, yes, sir. He asked me to give him these spreadsheets as soon as possible.” 

Minseok hums, looking back up, and Jongin gets inevitably lost in those dark, cat-like eyes, incredibly alluring. 

“Are you done with the printer?” 

Jongin blinks, abruptly pulled out of himself. “Come again?” 

Minseok points to the printer. “Are you done with the printer? I need to use it too.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jongin sprints forward, ducking his head to hide the pink burning on his cheeks as he snatches the abandoned papers from the tray. “Sorry, yes, all yours,” he mumbles. “Sir.”

Minseok chuckles lowly, making the nape of Jongin’s neck burn hotter. “Thank you, Jongin.” 

Jongin falters, his heart and breath stuttering at the sound of that soft, melodious voice saying his name, and his body locks up. 

 _Kim Minseok remembers his name_. 

Minseok looks up from the printer then. “Hurry up, now,” he says, making a small shooing motion with his hand. “Wouldn’t want you to make Baekhyun wait too long.” 

“Right,” Jongin says, mortified. “Have a good day, sir.” 

Minseok smiles his adorable gummy smile, the one that makes him look younger than thirty, and Jongin positively melts. God, he’s got it bad.

“You too, Jongin. Work hard,” Minseok says, eyes lingering on Jongin’s face.

Jongin nods and scurries out to go find Baekhyun, cursing himself for being a hopeless mess and only distantly noticing how the other two printers in the room are free and ready to be used. 

 

∆

 

A week later, Jongin steps out of the break room and almost chokes on his tea when he sees Minseok standing in front of his cubicle, and he jumps when a hand suddenly clamps onto his shoulder.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun says. “There you are. It’s your turn to work with one of the partners. Junmyeon and Yixing have already chosen their interns so you get Minseok,” he gestures to Yixing and Junmyeon already talking to two other interns and starts dragging Jongin towards Minseok. 

Minseok’s eyes light up when he spots him, so damn fine with his dark tie and grey pinstripe slacks, and Jongin has to bite his lip to prevent the little whine stuck in his throat from slipping out.

“So,” Minseok says after Baekhyun has dropped Jongin off. “Seems like we’ll be working together for a while,” and shoots him a smile, sending Jongin’s heart into overdrive. 

“Yes, sir,” Jongin nods and grips the cup in his hands tighter when Minseok inches closer, getting a whiff of his intoxicating cologne. 

“We’ll be preparing a sales proposition for an important client,” Minseok begins in his serious, business voice and Jongin chases away images of himself pushing his face into Minseok’s neck and sucking on the warm skin in favour of paying attention. “The details are on your desk, study them and come straight to my office first thing tomorrow morning.” 

Jongin nods, setting down his tea and picking up the hefty document sitting on his desk, quickly leafing through it.

“A presentation?”

“That’s right,” Minseok says with an approving smile and brushes a casual hand down Jongin’s arm, burning a trail through the fabric of Jongin’s shirt. “Study well, we’re in for a couple of long days.” 

Dumbstruck, Jongin watches Minseok leave along with his partners, mind reeling from the feeling of those small but strong fingers on his body. 

Minseok might be shorter than him, cute and compact, but he’s also so _strong_ , Jongin can tell from the stretching of fabric across his shoulders and chest, pecs defined under his shirts, and from the way his slacks hug his thighs so maddeningly tight. Jongin just knows Minseok would be able to pin him down, leave marks all over his skin with his tight grip, would fuck Jongin just right, just how he needs it, deep and fast and _hard_. Just like Jongin knows that Minseok would take care of him afterwards, touches soft and tender, perfect, spoiling him with affection. 

This time, a needy whimper does escape Jongin’s throat and he bites hard on his lips to stifle the sound, shakily sitting down at his desk. 

 

∆

 

Working together with Minseok, spending all day alone with him inside his big, sleek office is, unsurprisingly, torture. It’s the way Minseok smiles gorgeously at Jongin when he enters in the morning, sipping on his coffee to erase the remaining traces of sleep from his eyes, the way he laughs when Jongin manages to be funny other than an utter mess around him, or the way he groans softly as he stretches after being hunched over papers for too long, and his serious expression as he works on procedures and looks at charts, steering Jongin’s eyes to the furrow of his brow, the curve of his lips. Everything as if designed with the clear intent of stealing Jongin’s heart. 

It’s late when Jongin finally signs off the final document on their last day working together on their project, the clock showing a staggering eleven pm, way past normal business hours. 

“Done,” Minseok exclaims, shutting down his laptop and turning his gummy smile towards Jongin. “Good job, Jongin. I am very satisfied, it was a pleasure working with you”

Jongin smiles too, pleasure coursing through his veins at the warmth in Minseok’s eyes, the praise. “Thank you, sir,” he says, playing with his pencil. “Likewise.” 

The pencil suddenly tumbles out of his fingers and falls at his feet under the table. 

“Oh,” Jongin breathes, sheepish, but before he can move to retrieve it, Minseok wordlessly covers his wrist to stop him, stealing Jongin’s breath when he curls his hand over the bend of his knee, using his soft but firm grip to widen Jongin’s legs, bending down to pick up the pencil for him. 

“Here,” he says when he straightens back up and offers Jongin the pencil, his hand trailing up Jongin’s thigh, caressing the fabric, making Jongin’s blood boil. 

Words stick to the back of Jongin’s throat as he stares at Minseok and desire is a difficult lump to swallow when Jongin just _wants_ , wants so _bad_. 

“T-Thank you,” he finally manages to choke out, taking the pencil from Minseok’s fingers.

A knock on the door makes Minseok look away, his hand sliding off Jongin’s leg as he goes to open it, and Jongin blinks in surprise when a delivery man enters the office a second later, setting a few plastic bags full of take out on the desk. 

“Sir, when did you order all this?” he asks, looking at Minseok as he pays the delivery man and bids him goodbye. 

“A little while ago,” Minseok says with a smile as he opens the bags. “We missed dinner… and I thought we could celebrate a little. Sushi?” 

“Oh,” Jongin says and can’t help the smile that lifts the corner of his mouth, accepting the box that Minseok holds out to him. His mind is a flurry of different emotions, and he’s barely keeping up. “Thank you.”

Dinner is extremely pleasant now that they can set their work aside and take the time to eat instead of having to multitask, distractedly munching on a sandwich while working on data analysis. 

Talking with Minseok is nice, comforting somehow. Once Jongin manages to stop being absolutely hopeless, he feels at ease, wrapped in warmth as he gazes into the softness of Minseok’s eyes. A warmth that _burns_ too. As Minseok speaks, his voice low and hushed in the quiet of the office, almost intimate. As he loosens the knot of his tie, rolls the cuffs of his shirt up his arms. As he sinks into his big black desk chair, his throne, legs spread slightly in an invitation that Jongin would take up in a heartbeat, making himself right at home in Minseok’s lap. 

Jongin is reluctant to let go when they step out of the elevator and out of the building sliding doors, sad and a little petulant about the fact that tomorrow he’ll have to go back to his cubicle space instead of Minseok’s office, that he won’t get to bask in Minseok’s presence all day anymore. And Jongin’s definitely projecting, but Minseok seems to be as reluctant as he feels as he lingers by his fancy car, almost as if not ready to leave either. 

“Well,” Jongin says, hitching one strap of his backpack higher over his shoulder. “Good night, sir. Thank you so much for these past few days, I’ve learned a lot.”

Minseok smiles and steps closer, shaking his head. “Thank _you_ , Jongin,” he says and reaches out to right Jongin’s tie, warm fingers tightening his knot and smoothing down his shoulders. “Tomorrow the meeting with the client will be a success for sure.” 

Jongin freezes, caught off guard from the affection painting Minseok's voice, bleeding from his touch. Jongin's grip around the strap is tight as his neck burns and he doesn’t dare breathe when those eyes lock with his own. 

There’s something dark there, something intense, and it makes Jongin part his lips, entranced. 

Then, a firm tug on his tie and Jongin’s world tips over. 

A gasp is torn from his throat as Minseok’s mouth crashes into his own and Jongin’s mind reels. He can barely wrap his head around what is happening, around the fact that Minseok is kissing him, caging him in against the side of his car as his soft lips slide hungrily against Jongin’s. 

A hand buries into Jongin’s hair, angling his head just right, and Jongin’s mouth falls open to let a warm tongue snake past his lips and tangle with his own, making him mewl. Jongin drops his backpack on the ground then and all but falls against Minseok, desperately curling their tongues together. 

“God,” Minseok says breathlessly when he pulls away, holding Jongin still by his hair. “I’ve been wanting to do this for _months_.” 

Jongin whimpers at the words, feeling himself burning up from the inside. “Yes,” he says, chasing after Minseok’s mouth. “Yes, sir, me too, god, me too.” 

Minseok grants him one quick lick over his lips before burying his nose into his neck. “Call me Minseok,” he says, latching his mouth on the inside of his jaw.

Jongin grips at Minseok’s shoulders and goes boneless as Minseok bites at his skin, sucking faint marks down the column of his throat, and he groans when he feels a hand trail down his body and squeeze his ass, making his hips buck against something definitely hard. 

Minseok breaks away then, a wild, dangerous look in his eyes. “Get in the car,” he says hoarsely, fumbling to open the passenger door. “Get in the car before I fuck you right here in this parking lot.”

  
  
  
  


In no time, Jongin finds himself pulled inside Minseok’s apartment, his back hitting the door as Minseok crowds into his space to claim his mouth once again.

Minseok’s scent is powerful here and Jongin breathes it all in, filling his lungs as he lets Minseok loosen his tie and work his shirt open, warm hands snaking under the fabric and making it fall on the floor along with his suit jacket, sparking shivers as they stroke up and down his sides. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Jongin,” Minseok whispers as he trails soft kisses from the corner of his mouth down his neck. “I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Jongin whines, circling his arms around Minseok’s shoulders to pull him closer, and bucks up when Minseok’s fingers undo his slacks and slip inside, cupping his hard cock through his boxers. 

“Is this for me?” Minseok purrs, massaging the shaft and making Jongin’s head fall back against the door, eyes closed. “So hard already. All for me?” 

“Sirー Minseok,” Jongin gulps, hands going to paw at Minseok’s chest, struggling to unbutton his shirt as Minseok’s hand keeps stroking him, making him leak. “Please.”

Minseok inhales deeply, pushing his face against Jongin’s neck. “Oh, baby,” he breathes, voice strained. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, I’m gonna fuck you so _well_. Do you want that? Do you, baby?”

Shivering at the pet name, Jongin nods, frantic. He wants it, he wants it so bad, and he whines as he tugs desperately at Minseok’s shirt, frustrated because _it won’t come off_. 

“Come now, baby,” Minseok says in a soothing voice, taking his hands and placing them back at his sides. “Let’s get you on the bed first.” 

He kneels and unties Jongin’s shoelaces, removing his shoes and socks before taking off his own, and pulls Jongin to his bedroom where he makes him lie on the bed. 

“That’s right,” he purrs as he strokes Jongin’s face and then skates his hand down Jongin's chest and stomach, sliding his pants and boxers all the way off. “You look so good on my bed, I knew it.”

He peels off his suit jacket and finishes unbuttoning his dress shirt and Jongin sits up as more and more skin is revealed, stroking Minseok’s abs, burying his face against his chest with a shuddering sigh. Finally, finally, _finally_.

Minseok cards a hand through Jongin's hair as he opens his slacks with the other, letting them fall on the floor, his boxers following suit, and Jongin turns his cheek to be able to look down at Minseok’s cock.

“You’re so thick,” he whispers as he takes it in his hand, giving it a few light tugs, squeezing the head and trailing his fingers along the vein, enjoying the feeling of it in his palm, its weight. 

Minseok moans above him, breathing harshly through his nose. “Baby,” he grits out and groans when Jongin sucks at the precum on his fingers, looking up at him. “God, you’ll be the death of me.” 

He guides Jongin to lie back on the bed, head propped on the fluffy pillows, and climbs after him on his knees, reaching for the nightstand and taking a bottle of lube and a condom from the small drawer.

Jongin’s breathing quickens when he sees the lube and he squirms to accommodate Minseok between his legs, hurriedly hitching them up. 

“You’re so eager,” Minseok croons as he slicks his fingers, warming the lube up before holding one of Jongin’s legs splayed by the bend of his knee, and circles a finger around his hole. “Want me that bad?”

“Yes,” Jongin gasps and braces himself as Minseok’s finger slips past his rim, mouth parting as it slides against his walls. 

“Perfect, you’re so tight,” Minseok hums, pleased, and circles his finger for a little while before pushing in a second. “Do you think of me when you finger yourself, baby? Do you imagine my fingers inside you?”

Jongin nods as he whimpers, his muscles clenching around Minseok’s fingers scissoring inside him. Minseok smirks when he meets his eyes, bending down to press a kiss to his lips before dragging his mouth to his ear. 

“Me too, baby,” he whispers, breath hot against Jongin’s skin. “All this time, I’ve been dreaming of getting inside you, thinking about how good you’d feel around my cock as I fuck you open.” 

Jongin trembles at the filthy words purred into his ear, breath stuttering in his throat, and cries out when Minseok slips in another finger and crooks up all three of them, rubbing against his prostate. 

“That’s right,” Minseok says as Jongin presses back against his hand. “That’s good, baby, you take my fingers so well, you sound so sweet.” 

Jongin can do nothing but moan as he’s stretched open, his cock dripping heavily onto his stomach. “Oh god,” he babbles. “SirーMinseokー please, I’mー it feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Minseok breathes against his mouth and he smirks when Jongin nods frantically. “Just one more, baby, I want to feel you impossibly stretched around me,” he says and Jongin moans brokenly when Minseok’s pinky presses into him. 

Minseok groans as he starts fucking Jongin with four fingers, hitting his prostate and making Jongin rut his hips desperately. 

“Fuck,” he rasps. “God, I need to be inside you,” he gently pulls out his fingers and Jongin slumps on the bed, panting hard. 

Minseok fumbles around for the condom, snatching it and ripping it out of its wrapper before rolling it down onto his cock with a hiss. 

Jongin licks his lips as he watches, anticipation burning in his veins, and readily parts his mouth for Minseok when he leans down to slot their lips together, wrapping his legs around Minseok’s waist.

“Ready, baby?” 

Jongin nods, gripping Minseok’s forearms, and chokes on a moan when Minseok pushes the head of his cock in and slowly starts sinking inside him.

Minseok is panting above him, eyes closed as he bottoms out. “Fuck,” he curses as he stills, flush against Jongin’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so tight, you took it all in, so well.”

Jongin is gasping, eyes wide at the feeling of Minseok’s thick, hard cock buried inside him, filling him up and stretching him so unbelievably good, and his body spasms around it when Minseok tentatively pulls out and pushes back in. 

“Again,” Jongin breathes, tightening his grip on Minseok’s forearms. “Harder.” 

Minseok slides his hands down to Jongin’s waist then, making him whine at their strong grip, just like he had imagined, and slams into him. 

The pace he sets is filthy, hard and fast, and Jongin moans brokenly at every deep, rolling thrust, cock slapping against his stomach, precum gushing from the slit and creating a sticky mess.

“You’re sucking me in, baby,” Minseok pants, driving Jongin’s body into his hips, fingers bruising the skin. “You won’t let me go.” 

Jongin shakes his head as he gasps, clenches around Minseok’s cock, making him groan and speed up until he’s ramming into his hole.

“You look so good on my cock, you’re squeezing me so hard, it’s like you were born to take it, to take me.” 

“Y-Yes,” Jongin whines breathlessly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Y-You, only you.”

“Yeah, god, Jongin,” Minseok moans with a wild snap of his hips and Jongin cries out, fingers clawing at the covers, mind foggy with pleasure. 

“I’m close, I’mー I’m gonnaー”

“You’re gonna come, baby? Gonna come on my cock?” Minseok rasps, leaning down to lick into Jongin’s slack mouth, suck on his tongue, and starts pounding into his prostate. 

Jongin wails as ecstasy mounts, and mounts, blurring his vision, until finally it bursts and he comes, his orgasm rattling him from the inside as he spurts all over himself, thick and long, trembling in Minseok’s arms. 

And Minseok keeps fucking into him, through his rippling walls, drawing it out until he’s coming too, falling into him as his hips stutter, deep moan pressed into the skin of Jongin’s neck.

They sag onto the bed, a sweaty, sticky mess, catching their breath. 

It takes a while but Minseok eventually manages to sit up and gently pull out, easing Jongin’s legs down and rubbing at his aching thighs, making him sigh. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Jongin says with a tired nod, voice scratchy. “You?”

Minseok grins down at him, soft-eyed. “More than good,” he says and presses a kiss to Jongin’s knee before climbing off the bed and going into the en-suite bathroom to wash up, returning a moment later with a damp towel.

Jongin purrs like a cat as he’s cleaned up, sweat and cum and lube wiped away by Minseok’s tender hand, and he smiles when Minseok dips down to capture his lips with a slow kiss. It’s so perfect.

He’s feeling giddy by the time Minseok slips under the covers with him, drawing him closer with an arm around his waist, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face, cheek pillowed on Minseok’s chest. 

 

∆

 

Minseok is nursing a mug of coffee when Jongin sleepily stumbles into the kitchen the next morning.

“Good morning,” he says with a smile, but pauses when he sees the pout on Jongin’s lips, amused. “What is it? Feeling disoriented for waking up in an unfamiliar place?” 

The pout intensifies. “You weren’t in bed,” Jongin accuses. 

Minseok coos and puts his mug down to tug Jongin into his arms. “Baby,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s jaw. “I didn’t have the heart to wake you up just yet, you were sleeping so peacefully.”

“Could have stayed with me,” Jongin mumbles, hiding his face into Minseok’s neck. 

“I’d love nothing more than to spend all day in bed with you, baby, but we have to go to work.”

Jongin grumbles, petulantly pushing his face harder against Minseok’s skin, but relaxes instantly when Minseok starts rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Coffee?” Minseok offers and laughs at the clear disgust scrunching Jongin’s face. “Oh my, you’re adorable,” he says, holding Jongin tighter before moving to rifle around one of the kitchen cabinets. “Not a fan of coffee? Lucky for you I have some tea around too.” 

“Tea is perfect,” Jongin says as he sits down at the kitchen island, basking in the affection dripping from Minseok’s every word. 

“Go take a shower when you’re done,” Minseok tells him a few moments later as he passes him a mug of freshly brewed tea and some cookies. “You can borrow one of my shirts, but I fear they might be a little too tight on you,” he says, smoothing a hand appreciatively down one of Jongin’s broad shoulders. 

“It’s fine,” Jongin says, taking a sip. “I always bring a change of shirt in my backpack to work, but I might need a fresh pair of underwear, if that’s okay?”

Minseok nods, stroking Jongin’s chest, making him shiver when his fingers brush over a nipple. “Take whatever you need, baby,” and pulls him into a kiss before letting him go.

  
  


The car ride is spent in comfortable silence and Jongin makes Minseok stop the car about a block from the company building. 

“It’s better if I get off here so we don’t arrive together,” he says as he unfastens the seat belt. “No one will assume anything this way.”

“You don’t want people to know about us?”

Jongin raises his head at the weird edge in Minseok’s voice and catches him trying to conceal his disappointment under his professional poker face. A wave of guilt washes over Jongin and he scrambles to make it better.

“No, no, of course I do,” he blurts out. “I _do_ , but maybe… not now? I’m still an intern and I wouldn’t want people to look down on me and my work because I’m with the boss. We should wait until my internship is over and then we can tell people.” 

Minseok pouts, but he’s obviously pleased, Jongin’s frantic words clearly having eased his mind. 

“Mh, fine, you’re right," he says and promptly yanks Jongin closer, making him fall half across his lap with a surprised squeak. “On the bright side, more chances for sneaking around!”

Jongin doesn’t have time to utter a single word before Minseok crashes their lips together, wasting no time thrusting his tongue inside Jongin's mouth. Jongin almosts loses himself in the hot, deep curling of their tongues, moaning helplessly when Minseok sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and only barely manages to break away. 

“Y-You have the appointment with our client at nine,” he pants, swallowing hard. 

Minseok grumbles but lets him go and Jongin drags his eyes away from his kiss-swollen lips long enough to right himself and open the car door.

“I’ll see you later.” 

Minseok grins at him as he revs the engine. “See you later, baby.” 

  
  
  


The walk to the company building helps Jongin regain his composure and a dopey smile has made its home indefinitely on his face by the time he steps into the lobby.

He’s humming to himself as he stands alone in front of the elevators when suddenly a soft, melodious voice coming from his side sends hot sparks of electricity running down his spine. 

“Good morning.”

Jongin turns his face and there is Minseok, the subtlest hint of a smirk curling his lips as he looks Jongin straight in the eye. 

Somehow, illogically since Minseok _drove_ while Jongin _walked_ , they have ended up here together anyway, almost as if Minseok has been waiting for Jongin. 

“Good morning, sir,” Jongin says quietly just as the elevator pings, the doors sliding open to reveal an empty cab. 

“After you,” Minseok says with a flutter of his hand.

Jongin steps inside, willing his heart to stop thundering in his chest as he presses the button for the interns floor, but as soon as the doors slide back shut, he finds himself pressed against the elevator wall, Minseok’s hands coming straight to cup his face and pull him down into a kiss.

“God,” he groans as he nips at Jongin’s lips, swiping his tongue over the seam to lick inside. “I can’t keep my hands off you, baby,”

Jongin melts against the wall, his knees threatening to give out from the assault on his mouth. Fire licks at his veins and the inside of his belly as Minseok’s hands roam all over his body, wrinkling his clothes, and he can’t stop the needy sounds that spill from his lips as they kiss fervently. 

“You taste so sweet, I can’t get enough,” Minseok says, squeezing his ass and making Jongin whine loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls. “Will you let me take you home again tonight, baby? Will you let me make you feel good again?”

“Yes,” Jongin pants, holding onto Minseok’s suit jacket, nodding frantically. “Yes, please, yes.”

Minseok smiles into the kiss and releases Jongin’s ass in favour of petting his sides soothingly, slowing down the twisting of their tongues until he’s pressing one last kiss on Jongin’s lips. He glances at the floor display and starts fussing over Jongin’s shirt, righting his tie and straightening the lapels of his jacket. 

“All ready,” he says, just as they reach the interns floor. “Gorgeous as always, baby,” he directs Jongin towards the elevator doors, giving him a playful smack on the ass. “Now go, work hard.” 

Jongin steps out of the elevator and dazedly walks to his cubicle space, dropping into his desk chair with a huff. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets him, sending him a quick smile, but he immediately stops typing to turn around and get a better look at him. “Weren’t you wearing that jacket yesterday?”

Jongin clears his throat at that, shaking himself. “Nope,” he says and busies himself with turning on his computer. 

He manages to immerse himself completely into his tasks for the rest of the morning, confining Minseok and his phantom touches to a little corner of his mind, so much so that he startles when Baekhyun thumps on the wall of his cubicle. 

“Boss Minseok wants you up in his office.” 

Jongin is quick to suppress the smile threatening to bloom over his face and he thanks Baekhyun before making his way to the elevator, stomach in knots as he rides it up to the top floor, the one to the partners’ personal offices. 

Sending a quick smile to the floor’s receptionist, he knocks on the door of Minseok’s now familiar office before slipping inside. 

Minseok is in his big chair, bent over paperwork, but he smiles wide when he raises his head and sees Jongin. 

“Hey, baby.”

Jongin lets the warmth in his voice wrap around himself as he walks over to the desk. “Hi,” he says, feeling a little shy now.

“Come here,” Minseok says and pushes his chair back, patting his thigh.

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice and readily rounds the desk, settling on Minseok’s lap and tucking himself to his chest, sighing when Minseok draws his face into a firm kiss. 

“How did the presentation go?” he asks when they part, nuzzling his nose against Minseok’s cheek. 

“Excellently as predicted,” Minseok says, turning his face to meet Jongin’s eyes with a smile. “We make a good team, you and I.” 

Jongin grins, feeling his insides turn into goo. “I think so too.”

Minseok tilts Jongin's chin down to pull him into another kiss, letting out a pleased hum as their mouths glide languidly together. “I missed you,” he murmurs, sliding a hand over Jongin's lower back.

“Yeah?” Jongin breathes, gasping when Minseok sneaks past his lips to suck on his tongue.

“Yeah.”

Jongin finds himself getting drunk on the slow, heavy tangling of their tongues, feeling consumed by the way Minseok scours every inch of his mouth, licking over teeth, the roof of his mouth, the way he captures his lips with his teeth, nipping and sucking with hunger, and Jongin’s mind grows hazy as Minseok’s fingers twist in his hair, moving him this way or the other as he pleases, to tongue in deeper.

He moans, loud and breathy, and he’s climbing astride Minseok’s lap before he realizes what his body is doing, pressing closer and closer until the two of them are flush together, his arms around Minseok’s neck. 

Minseok moans in approval and smooths his hands down Jongin’s back, sliding them over the curve of his ass, kneading the supple flesh. Jongin’s breath catches in his throat and he can’t help grinding his hips down, a whine tumbling out of his mouth at the feeling of Minseok’s hardening cock brushing against his own. 

“Minseok,” he mewls as he breaks their mouths apart, burying his face against Minseok’s throat. 

Minseok hums as he licks a stripe up the side of his neck and squeezes his ass, his tight grip possessive. “You’re gonna make me come this way, baby,” he croons in his ear.

Jongin whimpers at the words and grinds down harder, fisting his fingers in Minseok’s hair as sparks ignite low in his guts, the friction making him leak in his pants.

“Fuck,” Minseok groans, bucking up, and tips Jongin’s head back to look at his face, taking in his heavy lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips. “You’re so pretty like this,” he husks and pulls him into another kiss. 

Jongin is panting as he ruts his hips again and again, his needy moans spilling in between the fervent twisting of their tongues. He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, to a point of no return, but he can’t stop, the vibrations of Minseok’s low moans against his chest spurring him on, making him speed up. 

“You’re so eager, baby,” Minseok rasps, grabbing his ass with both hands to drive him harder into his hips. “So eager for me. Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Jongin’s head lolls back as his orgasm builds inside him, hot like wildfire, and a loud gasp is ripped from his throat when Minseok traces a finger down his crack through the fabric of his slacks, the pressure on his rim making the pleasure spike, and he slumps forward as he comes, Minseok following suit with a few rough bucks of his hips.

Minseok cards a hand through Jongin’s hair as they lie still, the office filled with their ragged breathing.  

“We’re all sticky now,” Jongin groans feebly, face hidden against Minseok’s shoulder. 

Minseok laughs and wordlessly opens a drawer, taking out a pack of wet wipes and setting it on the desk.

“Here,” he says as he opens Jongin’s pants, using one of the tissues to gently wipe the cum off his soft dick and boxers. 

Jongin takes one as well and helps Minseok clean himself up. 

“This is the best we can do now,” Minseok says, buttoning his slacks. “Next time we’ll be more prepared,” he smirks slyly. 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, amused. “Next time?”

“Of course,” Minseok says, smacking a kiss on his mouth. “Don't think I'm not going to fuck you over this desk one of these days.”

Jongin whines pitifully at the devastating mental image and drops his head back on Minseok’s shoulder, making him laugh and hug him closer, and he cuddles against his chest, sighing contentedly.

“By the way,” Minseok begins, stroking Jongin’s back. “What do you say we go out for dinner before coming over to my house?”

“Are you asking me on a date, sir?” Jongin asks coyly, tilting his head. 

“That is exactly what I’m doing,” Minseok replies, tipping Jongin’s chin up. “Now that I’ve had you, I don’t intend to let you go, baby.” 

Jongin circles his arms around Minseok's neck, leaning in until their lips brush together. “Works for me,” he whispers and snakes his tongue into Minseok’s mouth for a slow, deep kiss. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after!!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading, guys, i hope you liked this story <33


End file.
